Richard Blackfyre
Richard Blackfyre is a descendant of Aegon IV Targaryen who invaded the Stormlands with the help of the Golden Company, he was taken by Ser Clayton Baelish his sworn sword as a Squire when he was young. He joined The Golden Company at the age if fourteen to learn the means of warfare and how to lead for they agreed to press him claim on the Iron Throne when the right opportunity presents itself. now after many years he rose through the ranks and became the Company Spymaster. Appearance Richard is a growing lad at the age of twenty three. Standing at 6 feet and 4 inches tall, he's got broad shoulders and muscular arms. The Dragon is sturdy and well-built, He has somewhat long, Silver-gold hair reaching the back of his neck, and purple violet eyes. He poses a striking figure, and is gorgeous in the eyes of most every man and woman. Inheriting the Targaryen Valyrian Beauty Parents and Siblings Richard is the grandson of Orys who claimed to be the bastard son of Aegon VI Targaryen who invaded the Stormlands with the help of the Golden Company, Orys was his bastard son and could not be a Targaryen Because of this Orys took "Blackfyre" as his surname reviving the ancient Targaryen bastard house name. although no one knew the truth Magister illyrio Mopatis of pentos believed him and he saw Aegon in him with his high Valyrian features and married her daughter Thyra to Orys who gave him a son named Aegor before passing away. Aegor was married to Dolorys Mopantis who gave him three children the oldest and heir Daemon age 23 who looks like The King Who Bore The Sword Reborn he is a gorgeous man and a Formidable Fighter as well as becoming a Skilled Commander after countless battles and wars in his time with The Golden Company, the second son Aegon age 19 a very strong built kid who's a skilled sword fighter almost as good as Daemon he likes to wield a two-handed great sword, and the final son Viserion age 16. History Richard´s father Aegor wanted to claim his birthright so he went to The Golden Company, after seeing him and with the son of illyrio Mopatis backing him They decided to help him with his claim and agreed to join him, Aegor spend the rest of his life working on building the Golden companys numbers and gold in order to invade westeros. he had many contracts with the free cities fighting many raiders, pirates, and many dothraki hordes alongside his son and heir Richard. establishing the Golden Company reputation on being one of the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in the Free Cities. Richard was given a guard and tutor to made sure he was safe in battle when he joined the company at the age if fourteen. his name was Clayton Baelish a descendant of petyr baelish, who had freed to essos after daenerys targaryen had taken the throne ending up in Pentos. when Richard was 23 his father died of old age leaving him to be the head of his house and the main Pretender to the Throne. by this time Richard was the most renowned fighter of the company as well as the Companys Spymaster. only the Serjeants and the captain-general know of Richards true heritage the captain-general Gyles Gargrave not believing it himself and always questioned Richard. not wanting to press his claim and believing him to be a false Dragon At the age or thirteen Richard joined the Golden Company, by this time he became a squire to Clayton Balish his sworn sword. at the age of fourteen, Myr had hired The Golden Company to help fight some pirates, here was were Richard killed for the first time as he and Ser Clayton Baelish boarded the pirate ship and killed their men after this victory he was knighted by Ser Clayton Baelish soon after the battle. at the age of nine-teen the were hired by Tyrosh to fight some Raiders who were raiding some city near the capital. Richard lead a thousand men to the city and managed to get there in time before they could get away from the city with all they had looted after this victory Richard had noticed that he made it to the city sooner than he had anticipated he had Navigated his men through the land even with the hard terrain he had to face. at the age of twenty-three Richard had become very skilled in the arts of the sword and strategy, he had become an inspiring leader on the field and was respected by all The Golden Company. becoming the most renowned fighter in the company something the Captain-General Gyles Gargrave who was jealous of the Young Dragon quickness and gorgeous high valyrian looks. Category:House Blackfyre